We Got Married
by Jung Ri Rin
Summary: Naruto seorang artis yang cantik,hyperaktif, dan berbakat mengikuti sebuah program acara Televisi. Di acara tersebut,dia dipasangkan oleh Sasuke, seorang actor yang tampan,pendiam,dan juga berbakat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimeer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang artis yang cantik,hyperaktif, dan berbakat mengikuti sebuah program acara Televisi. Di acara tersebut,dia dipasangkan oleh Sasuke, seorang actor yang tampan,pendiam,dan juga berbakat.

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah acara TV di Korea berjudul 'We Got Married'.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto adalah aktris multitalenta. Tak hanya memiliki paras yang manis serta cantik, dia juga berbakat dalam hal menyanyi. Dia juga menjadi icon berbagai iklan produk mulai dari produk kecantikan sampai pakaian. Dia sering mendapatkan penghargaan. Dia seorang artis yang sangat hangat. Mengapa? Karena dia selalu tersenyum ,dia ramah kepada siapapun,dia sangat hyperaktif, sehingga membuat siapa saja yang berada didekatnya merasakan hangatnya.<p>

Sedangkan, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang actor yang telah membintangi banyak film layar lebar. Dia seorang artis yang berbakat, dia mendapatkan banyak sekali penghargaan dari film-film yang telah ia bintangi. Karena, kesempurnaannya inilah banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya. Tak urung dia menjadi 'Laki-laki yang Paling ingin di Ajak Kencan' . Jikalau ada kekurangan itu pun dapat dia tutupi, walaupun itu sebenarnya bukan menjadi kekurangan tetapi kelebihan. Hal-hal itu adalah sifatnya yang stoic dan satu lagi tentang kejombloannya. Tapi point kedua sepertinya akan tidak berlaku lagi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : MeetsProlog

Setelah selesai pemotretan Uchiha Sasuke langsung menuju ke sebuah restoran yang sangat mewah dan romantic. Disanalah tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan 'istrinya'. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai acara-acara seperti ini. Menurutnya ini hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Ini sangat menganggu waktu luangnya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk tidur. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak hal tersebut. Karena, dia telah tanda tangan kontrak. Dengan dibalut jas yang berwarna hitam kontras dengan matanya, kemeja yang berwarna biru tua, dasi yang berwarna hitam, dan tak lupa rambut bermodelkan pantat ayam itu. Sungguh penampilannya sangat indah.

Dia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Dia duduk ditempat yang telah disiapkan. Ingat ini acara televisi jadi ada banyak kamera yang menyorot kearahnya. Dia tetap duduk dengan tenang sambil sesekali wajahnya menampakkan bahwa dia-sangat-ingin-tidur , tetapi tetap dia tahan.

Sekitar kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian datanglah berjalan dengan sangat anggun. Dia berjalan perlahan dan sampailah dia didepan Sasuke. Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru yang senada dengan matanya itu langsung meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

" Maaf Sasuke_-san_ , saya terlambat. " Kata Naruto ramah

" Hn. "

" Jadi, apakah kau yang akan menjadi 'suami' ku nanti? "

" Hn. "

" Oh,hehehe. " Naruto tertawa yang terdengar sangat garing.

Lama mereka terdiam akhirnya Naruto kembali bersuara.

" _Ano_, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau lah yang akan menjadi suami ku , aku hanya melihat berita di Internet,banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang akan berpasangan denganku dan tak kusangka benar bahwa itu kau. " Tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Hn. "

Naruto pun akhirnya jengah.

" Maaf, apakah anda tidak memiliki kata lain selain 'hn' ? "

" Hn. "

' Apa-apaan dia, mengapa dia begitu menyebalkan. Aku tak menyangka dia akan sangat menyebalkan. Aku heran mengapa aku bisa dipasangkan dengan orang seperti dia ya? Tuhan tolong. '

Sangat lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya Produser acara tersebut mengatakan bahwa mereka harus menunjukkan bakat mereka. Dimulai dari Naruto. Naruto menyanyikan lagu Bruno _Mars – Marry You_

It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Come on boy.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on boy.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So whatcha wanna do?<br>Let's just run boy.  
>If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.<br>No, I won't blame you;  
>It was fun boy.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby. x2

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Naruto menyanyi dengan menghayati lagi tersebut.

Naruto pun selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Akhirnya Sasuke pun beersuara tetapi perkataannya membuatnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

" Suaramu sebenarnya bagus,tetapi tidak perlu kau paksakan. Nyanyianmu tadi ada fals, walaupun tidak banyak. Dan untuk apa repot-repot memaksakan diri, tinggal lakukan _lipsing_ toh gampang. Bukannya banyak penyanyi yang melakukannya." Kata Sasuke tajam

Naruto memang tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang dia sedang batuk sehingga tidak memungkin memberikan performs yang sempurna.

" Maaf jika terjadi fals, aku sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Untuk _lipsing_ sebenarnya aku bisa saja melakukannya tetapi aku ingin menunjukkan kemampuan asliku langsung didepan 'suami'ku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. " Kata Naruto sambil menahan sesuatu yang ingin terjatuh dari mutiara terindah berwarna shapire itu.

" Hn. "

Sekarang waktunya Sasuke untuk menunjukkan performs-nya. Dia akan menunjukkan sebuah break dance. Musik pun berputar, Sasuke menari dengan sangat keren. Hampir tak ada celah kesalahan disana. Dia menari se-irama dengan musik yang mengalun. Sangat indah. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tak dapat memungkiri hal tersebut. Melihat Sasuke yang kini menari menghilangkan kesan negative yang tadi sempat berniang dikepalanya dan menghilangkan rasa menangisnya. Sasuke pun selesai menari.

" Wow tak kusangka kau dapat menari seperti itu. Itu sangat indah. "

" Hn. Terima kasih. "

Lagi-lagi keadaan yang sama terulang kembali. Akhirnya sekarang waktunya mereka untuk memberikan nama panggilan untuk pasangan masing-masing. Dan mereka menjawab secara bersamaan.

" _TEME/Dobe_ . " Walaupun mereka bersama-sama mengucapkannya tetapi Naruto mengatakan dengan penuh api yang membara , sedangkan Sasuke sedingin es yang membeku.

* * *

><p>TBC ?<p>

Or

END ?

Terima Kasih pada semua yang mau baca fic saya. Saya minta review yang berisi kritik atau saran ya , senpai-senpai sekalian ataupun para readers sekalian.

Arigatou. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimeer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Rate : T

Summary : Naruto seorang artis yang cantik,hyperaktif, dan berbakat mengikuti sebuah program acara Televisi. Di acara tersebut,dia dipasangkan oleh Sasuke, seorang actor yang tampan,pendiam,dan juga berbakat.

Warning : FEMNARU, banyak typo, alur kecepetan, gaje, dll.

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah acara TV di Korea berjudul 'We Got Married'.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka memberikan julukan untuk masing-masing, mereka pun pulang. Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai pasangan 'suami-istri'. Mereka bertemu disebuah kafe ditengah kota.<p>

"Hey _Teme_."

"Hn."

Hening

"Ehem. _Tem_, apakah kau selalu begitu? Kau itu terlalu pendiam bahkan bisa dikatakan dingin. Apakah orang disekitarmu tidak membeku jika didekatmu?"

"Huft. Teme kau tahu kau itu sangat MENYEBALKAN!"

"Hn."

'Gaaaah. Aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar ngak asyik.'

"Baiklah. _Teme_ bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan? Besokkan kau sibuk syuting. Dan aku sibuk dengan kegiatanku."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang ditinggal hanya lari mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Sasuke. Didalam mobil Sasuke sudah terdapat kamera. Sasuke hanya melenggang masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

'Gaaaah. Ini orang udah ngak asyik, ngak ada romantis-romantisnya lagi. Ck.'

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

"Ano. _Teme_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Daritadi kita hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi kota."

"Hn."

"Dududu _Teme_. Kau itu membuang-buang bensin. Kau tahu kan kalau harga BBM akan naik."

"_Dobe_."

"Apa? Apakah kau mulai ingat kalau harga BBM akan naik. Jadi lebih baik segera tentukan tempat tujuan kita."

"Harga BBM batal naik kau tau."

"Yayaya."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Berisik!"

"Maaf lupakan tentang BBM. Kita sebenarnya akan kemana, HAH?"

Mereka pun sampai disuatu tempat dimana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Err. _Teme_ untuk apa kita ke Mall?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka sangat menarik perhatian. Tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tak menghiraukan orang-orang tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang tidak mengiraukannya. Sedangkan Naruto dia terlihat tersenyum kepada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Perlu author ingatkan bahwa mereka sedang dikelilingi kamera jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendekati mereka. Lalu syuting WGM ini sudah ditayangkan di TV.

Back to Story

Orang-orang disekitar mereka banyak yang berteriak karena melihat couple _TemeDobe_, adapun yang berbisik sambil mengatakan.

"Mereka sangat cocok!"

"Menurutku mereka tidak cocok. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, tidak cocok dengan Naru-_chan_ yang terlihat manja."

"Sasuke-_kun_ itu sebenarnya romantis, hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana meng-ekpresikannya."

"Betul. Sasuke-_kun_ sangat keren cocok dengan Naru-_chan_ yang manis."

"Mereka tidak cocok! Sasuke-_kun_ lebih cocok denganku!"

"Dan Naru-_chan_ cocoknya denganku!"

"Denganku!"

"Dia lebih bagus denganku!"

Terjadilah peperangan diantara mereka. Daripada kita melihat kegajean mereka lebih baik kita kembali ke SasuNaru.

Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka pun masuk ke sebuah toko. Naruto pun tampak bingung.

"Hey _Teme_. Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Membuat bom."

"Me-membuat bom? Kau bercanda bukan? Kita membuat bom? Itu dilarang tahu! Apalagi ditempat ini." Kata Naruto takut

"Ck. Kau benar-benar bodoh ya. Untuk apa kita membuat bom ditoko perhiasan?" Habislah sudah kesabaran Sasuke

"Oh. Kukira kita akan membuat bom. Hahaha. Ternyata kau memiliki selera humor juga ya. Hehehe."

"Huh." Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal

"Jadi kita mau membeli apa disini?"

"Cincin."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Kita."

"Wah _Teme_. Ternyata kau romantis juga ya. Aku pikir kau orangnya dingin dan cuek."

"Itu terpaksa." Kata Sasuke santai

Muncul _background_ hati yang terbelah di belakang Naruto.

"Huh. Harusnya aku tahu itu." Kata Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Cepat pilihlah mana cincin yang kau mau!"

"Iya-iya tuan Sasuke yang terhormat."

Naruto pun memilih-milih cincin. Dia asyik memilih-milih cincin. Sedangkan Sasuke menghilang dari belakang Naruto. Setelah memilih-milih beberapa cincin, dia ingin bertanya ke Sasuke. Untung Sasuke sudah kembali di belakang Naruto, jadi Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Sasuke.

"Hey _Teme_ yang ini bagaimana?"

"Aku bilang terserah padamu, _Dobe_."

"Ck setidaknya kau juga harus memilih. Kan kau akan memakainya juga nanti."

"Menurutku jangan yang itu. Terlalu berlebihan."

"Yang ini?"

"Terlalu besar."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Terlalu mencolok."

'Ck. Banyak sekali alasannya.'

Setelah beberapa cincin yang ditolak Sasuke, hanya tinggal dua pilihan Naruto.

"Yang ini bagaimana? Ini tidak besar, tidak mencolok, dan tidak berlebihan."

" Aku suka yang satunya."

" Ck. Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, hah? Aku kan tidak perlu banyak bertanya.

"Hn."

Semua kru We Got Married hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ atas kelakuan Sasuke. Dan setelah mereka membeli cincin, mereka pun pergi makan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Teme<em> kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau salad dan jus tomat."

"Baiklah. Kami pesan 1 jus jeruk, 1 jus tomat, 1 salad, dan 1 ramen."

Setelah pelayan pergi Naruto pun terus bertanya pada Sasuke

"Hey _Teme_, aku baca di _Internet_ kau menyukai tomat. Benar?"

"Hn."

"Aku anggap itu iya. Baiklah karena kita sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri, jadi aku akan memasakkanmu makanan yang terbuat dari tomat."

"Heh. Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum merendahkan

"Tentu aku bisa!Aku kan seorang perempuan!" Kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Mereka pun sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Makanan pesanan merekapun datang.

"Maaf menunggu."

"Terima Kasih."

Mereka makan dalam diam. Setelah mereka selesai makan merekapun hendak pulang sebelum,-

"_Ne Teme_, diberhubung kita sudah di Mall bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain."

"Hn."

Mereka pun pergi ketempat permainan. Naruto asyik bermain sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat. Saking asyik nya bermain Naruto pun lupa waktu.

"Hey _Dobe_. Ayo pulang ini sudah hampir malam."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya."

"Tidakkah kau melihat para kru sudah bosan menunggumu?" Kata Sasuke malas

"Sebentar lagi ya Sasuke. Dan _minna-san_ tunggu sebentar lagi ya?" Kata Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Para kru pun seolah mendapat kekuatan baru langsung mengangguk dan berpura-pura bugar kembali. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutarkan matanya, malas.

"Terserah." Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto

Mau tak mau Naruto harus keluar dari tempat permainan kalau tidak mau ditinggal Sasuke.

"Hey _Teme_ tunggu!"

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama sampai dimobil Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Di dalam mobil<p>

"Hey _Teme_, bagaimana jika kita mencoba cincin yang tadi kita beli?"

Naruto pun memakai cincinnya,sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya tidak berniat memakai cincin tersebut. Jadi Naruto pun akhirnya yang memakaikan cincin kejari Sasuke.

"Waaah sangat bagus. Cocok denganmu _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Nanti pakai terus ya _Teme_. Jika tidak ada pekerjaan yang menuntut harus melepaskan cincin itu jangan kau lepaskan ya?"

"Iya."

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ini untukmu."

"Apa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, Naruto pun membuaka hadiah pemberian dari Sasuke.

"Indahnya. Terima kasih _Teme_." Naruto

"Sama-sama."

"_Ne Teme_, bisakah kau memakaikan ini di leherku?"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun mulai memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leher Naruto. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Naruto sedang membelakangi Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke sangat dekat dengan kepala Naruto, sehingga Sasuke dapat mencium wangi Jeruk dari rambut Naruto. Kalung bematakan batu dengan warna senada dengan awan yang cerah yang menyerupai warna Naruto itupun sudah bertengger dileher Naruto. Sangat cocok. Saat Naruto membalikkan kepalanya,tidak sengaja kepalanya malah membentur bibir Sasuke.

DUK

"Auu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang bibirnya

"Maaf-maaf." Naruto pun memegang tangan Sasuke dan menyingkirkannya dari bibir Sasuke, sekarang tangan Naruto sedang mengusap pelan bibir Sasuke.

'Lembut.' Batin keduanya

"Apakah sakit sekali, _Teme_?"

"Hn."

"Maafkan aku,aku tak sengaja."Ucap Naruto lembut

"Tak apa."

"Terima kasih."

Saat hendak melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Sasuke, tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana pun Sasuke tetaplah seorang manusia yang berdarah panas. Dia juga seorang lelaki normal, jadi diapun memegang tangan Naruto dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun hanya dapat menutup matanya.

CUP

Terjadilah ciuman singkat yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Saat membuka mata dia dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Hal itu membuat muka Naruto semakin memerah. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang dengan keadaan yang hening. Tak ada satupun yang mau membuka suara.

Dan sampai lah mereka di depan Apartemen Naruto. Naruto pun segera turun.

"Te-Terima kasih _Teme_. Sampai ketemu lagi." Kata Naruto dengan muka yang masih merah, dia pun langsung masuk ke dalam.

"Ck. Apa yang aku lakukan! Bodoh."

Keesokan paginya

Karena, hari ini Sasuke ada syuting sampai sore, dan Naruto ada beberapa kegiatan. Naruto berinisiatif untuk datang ke tempat syuting setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan dia izin ke Produser WGM dan produser film yang akan Sasuke bintangi, tak lupa dengan manager kedua nya.

Naruto tampak begitu cera saat mengisi _variety show_. Dia bahkan ditanyai oleh _host variety show_ tersebut tentang perasaanny ikut WGM. Dan Naruto selalu tersenyum saat menjawabnya, bahkan pipinya terlihat memerah saat ditanyai tentang Sasuke. Setelah mengisi variety show, Naruto mengisi sebuah acara musik. Dengan anggun dia menyanyi lagu For You (Azu – Naruto Shippuden). Kedua kegiatan tadi Naruto selalu memakai kalung dan cincin yang diberikan Sasuke kemarin.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang daritadi pagi menjalani syuting sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk pengambilan gambar. Selagi menunggu, dia mendapat sms dari Naruto.

**From : Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe**

**Subject : Makan**

'**Hey Teme, hari ini kau kan syuting pasti kau makannya tidak teratur. Jadi akan kubuatkan kau makanan. Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku menunggu balasanmu.'**

Sasuke pun membalas dengan cepat.

**From : SasuTEME**

**Subject : Makan**

'**Hn. Terserah kau saja. Asal makananmu tidak berbahaya.'**

Naruto pun kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke.

**From : Uzumaki Naruto-Dobe**

**Subject : Makan**

'**Enak saja! Makananku sehat dan pasti enak. Aku akan membuktikannya. Awas saja kau! Dan mungkin jam 2 aku akan sampai.'**

Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat membacanya.

**From : SasuTEME**

**Subject : Makan**

'**Hn.'**

Sekarang waktu Sasuke untuk syuting. Sementara Naruto sedang sibuk berkutat didapur. Dia sengaja tadi mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli tomat. Dia ingin membuat makanan yang ada banyak tomatnya. Naruto memasak sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan seperti Ibu rumah tangga sungguhan. Setelah dia selesai memasak, dia pun menata makanan tersebut dalam kotak bekal. Dia tertawa sendiri mengingat dia seperti anak sekolahan yang akan membawakan bento ke pacarnya. Dan memerah setelah mengingat insiden tadi malam.

Disini lah Naruto sekarang, di tempat Sasuke syuting. Naruto pun membungkukan badannya kepada para kru. Naruto menunggu ditempat Sasuke biasanya istirahat. Tapi, karena bosan Naruto pun keluar dan melihat sedikit adegan Sasuke bersama Hinata-pemeranutamawanita-. Entah kenapa, Naruto iri saat bersama Hinata, Sasuke sering tersenyum. Bahkan saat bersamanya Sasuke baru satu kali tersenyum. Dan sekarang dia pun memutuskan untuk masuk lagi.

Sekarang waktunya Istirahat untuk semua kru dan pemain. Sasuke pun langsung ke tempat istirahat dan melihat Naruto sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Heh. Kau kenapa? Tidak bisa memasak?"

"Enak saja! Aku bisa memasak dan pasti kau akan ketagihan."

"Hn."

Naruto pun menyiapkan makanannya, dan langsung memberikan sumpit ke Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu!" Kata Naruto ketus

Sasuke pun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya." Sambil mengambil sumpit dan makan.

"Kau jahat! Kenapa kau tidak pernah seperti itu kepadaku? Menyebalkan. Padahal aku kan ingin sering melihatnya juga."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Senyummu it-ups"

Naruto keceplosan dan raut wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Mukanya yang sudah merah bertambah merah.

"Kau cemburu? Padahal baru 3 hari kita bersama. Tapi tenang saja, aku begitu karena tuntutan peran."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Oh iya, makananku enak bukan? Aku sengaja memberikan ekstra tomat. Karena, kau sangat suka itu." Naruto coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lumayan. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Dan terjadilah perdebatan diantara keduanya. Naruto yang mengelak dan Sasuke yang memiliki hobi baru yaitu menggoda Naruto.

Tidak tahu kah kalian? Kalian sebenarnya adalah pasangan yang serasi, hanya saja kalian masih malu untuk menunjukkannya.

Dan para kru film maupun WGM hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

_Minnaaa_. _Well_, udah satu tahun ternyata fic ini ada ya, dan saya baru meng-update lanjutannya sekarang. Hahaha. Maafkan author ini, karena author malas mengetik selama ini. Oke, cukup cuap-cuap dari author tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Terima Kasih buat yang mau membaca fic ini. Sekarang kita balas review.

ChaaChulie247 : Waaah.. Penggemarnya TeukSo juga ya? Iya nih, inspirasinya dari mereka. Cuma beda jalan cerita, disini pasangan SN lebih berani. Hha. Yaaah. Kayaknya enggak sesuai keinginannya Cha-san ya? Disini Sasu mulai lembut walaupun masih sedikit dingin. Sankyuu Cha-san, review lagi dong.

Loveless Sevensins : Ah. Benarkah? Terima kasih info nya, maaf saya kurang mengerti dengan sebutan seperti itu. Tapi terima kasih atas pembenarannya. Buat Naru yang nyanyi dan Sasu yang ngedance karena saya bingung apa yang bagus mereka tunjukan. Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar jika adegan itu aneh. Love-san, review lagi ya.

Mitsuki Ota : Cukup panggil saya Rin, ini sudah lanjut. Ota-san, review lagi dong.

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : Terima kasih Nazwa-san. Maaf update nya lama dan terima kasih telah di fav. Review lagi ya.

yuchan desu : Hahaha. Terima kasih, pasangan ter-so sweet sepanjang masa mungkin? Hhe. Review lagi dong.

Naoru Hasayaka : Kurang panjang? Padahal menurut saya itu panjang loh Nao-san. Tapi mungkin ini juga termasuk pendek? Review lagi ya.

Review dong.

Sankyuu.


End file.
